cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Scandinavia
New Scandinavia is a glorious republic of pwnage on the tip of Scandinavia. It is ruled by Dan77, and is a member of the Green Protection Agency, and belongs to the Green color sphere. New Scandinavia holds at its core the values of Friendship, Peace, and Prosperity. Notes Regarding Languages The nation of New Scandinavia speaks three main languages: Finnish, Swedish, and Norwegian. All are official languages of the country. For this reason, throughout the article people, places, and time periods may be referred to by their name in one of these Scandinavian languages. To make it easy to refer to these languages, the following abbreviations will be used to indicate the language used: * Finnish: FN * Swedish: SD * Norwegian: NG. Also, for the purposes of this article, "Norwegian" will be the demonym used to refer to something or someone from the RL country Norway, except in the case of the religion, in which case "Norse" will be used. In addition, the use of italics in the article will refer to a Scandinavian language, as English is the accepted language of CyberNations. Regarding Ruler Names In this article, the ruler of New Scandinavia will be either referred to as Dan77 or Tanskalainen Seitsemänkymmentä-Seitsemän. The former name is the actual OOC user name of the ruler, on CyberNations, the CN forums, and the GPA Forums. It is also the IC nickname for the ruler of New Scandinavia. The latter name is only for IC use, as the "official" name of the ruler, as "Dan77" is a pretty crappy RL name. Nation Information New Scandinavia (FN: Veres Skandinavia, NG: Ny Skandinavia, SD: Ny Skandinavien) is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 79 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Scandinavia work diligently to produce Pigs and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Scandinavia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Scandinavia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Scandinavia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Scandinavia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. New Scandinavia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The history of New Scandinavia is divided mostly into two parts: Keskeinen Tilukset: Vad Var Då. (SD: What Was Then), and Ny Skandinavien: Vad Är Nu (SD: What Is Now), which begins with the formation of New Scandinavia in CN. ''Keskeinen Tilukset: Vad Var Då'' The region that was New Scandinavia was originally a territory in central Scandinavia that was known as Keskeinen Tilukset (FN: "Central Lands). It was highly valued and disputed due to it's central location and diverse natural resources. Keskeinen Tilukset was home to great conflicts, and it was eventually decided that a treaty must be signed for the good of the territory. Held in the neutral country of San Pedro, ruled by sanpedrodave, the Sopimus -lta Sotilas Takaisin Vetäminen, (FN:: Treaty of Military Withdrawal), was signed, declaring that no nation shall deploy military forces into Keskeinen Tilukset, nor claim it as a colony, territory, or possession of any kind. From that point, the region was left to maintain their own affairs. For around 1.5 decades, Keskeinen Tilukset managed just fine without a form of government. But as the region grew in strength and size (population-wise), a certain unrest grew over the land. It was soon determined that a region that size would need some form of government. And so, all the influential "leaders" of Keskeinen Tilukset gathered in the nations largest settlement, Velstanden (NG: Prosperity), and held the famed Velstanden Toppunktet, Toppunktet meaning summit in Norwegian. In the end, it was agreed that the populace of Keskeinen Tilukset would unite to form an independent nation. ''Ny Skandinavien: Vad Är Nu'' At this point, a republic was decided on as the right form of government for the people. Tanskalainen Seitsemänkymmentä-Seitsemän, a famed unofficial diplomat of the nation more commonly known as Dan77, was appointed as the head of the nation. In lack of a better term, the leader was then known as the "Chief-President-Minister-Dude". In addition, Velstanden was renamed Stor Välbärgad Stor stad av Skandinavien (SD: Grand Prosperous City of Scandinavia), more simply Scandinavia City, and selected for a capital city. At this point, the new republic (now known by its current name) was in need of assistance in creating a nation. Several alliance had offered membership to the nation. Dan77, backed by the people, had then decided that battle was not in the interests of the new, previously war-ravaged nation. And so, the Green Protection Agency was chosen as the alliance best suited to the people. Dan77 continues to be quite active in his service to the alliance, in exchange for the offered protection from the fearsome world of Bob. Eventually, however, by only two weeks the republic grew corrupt. And the people were drifting towards a new religion from their original mixed faiths.At this point, two major changes occurred. As the nation clamped on to the Taoist religion, the republic was overthrown and a revolutionary government instated. Surprisingly enough, Tanskalainen was the key leaders in the revolution, after seeing how ineffective republic had become. The revolutionary government came to an end when the Ny Demringen (NG: New Dawn) party came to power, reinstating the old republic, as well as the Hindu religious practice (see religious history for more information on religions). Under Dan77, the nation made enormous improvements in the field of infrastructure, although it's technology is still ill-developed. The first national wonder of New Scandinavia, the stock market, was also purchased under Dan77. Culture Religion New Scandinavians practice a type of philosophy known as indivine creationism. Religious History Even today, the religion of New Scandinavia is a strange and unique one, not in its concept, but how it came to be. The earliest religion in the region was most closely matched to the beliefs of Norse mythology. However, traces of eastern beliefs have been found in the lore of Keskeinen Tilukset for centuries. Among old tales and records are stories of men from the east who once ventured into the region seeking trade in ancient times. In exchange for fine boars, the Scandinavians in the region gave to them the famed Metallinen aistia Jäämistö (FN: Metal of the Gods), the earliest record of New Scandinavia's vast uranium stock. With the traders came a blend of eastern cultures, which were eventually adapted into a unique religion, a Norse-based form of Taoism and Hinduism. Around the time of the formation of the country, the religion had faded, and the vast trade of the region lead to multiple religions in Keskeinen Tilukset, leading no official religion to be adopted in the county at its formation. Eventually, however, the ideals of Taoism were rediscovered, and Taoism was eventually instated as the official religion of New Scandinavia. However, The Ny Demringen supported the reconnection of the people with the regions past, thus revealing the Hindu aspect of the old religion. People began more and more to adopt the traditions of the old religion, and eventually Hinduism was New Scandinavia's official religion. Sure enough, however, people eventually took to their original beliefs, and Norse was, for a long time, the official religion. Hoowever, when New Scandinavia began trades with other nations from around Bob, new ideas began to spread. People were experiening an influx of new religions, and it began to push out some of the older ideas. However, given several ways through which to view the world, people began to try to piece together all the religions and see if they fit in to one, revolutionary, "super-religion". Ideas flew, and finally one philosopher, his name still unknown due to his usage of the internet to express his ideas, hit upon a philosophical cord that most members of the population liked greatly: He came up with the idea of Indivine Creationism. According to this idea, creation is a force as opposed to a being, that started at the , and continues to spread now. People praise the idea for it's simplicity, logic and integration with the idea of god, and compliance with modern science. The philosophy has since become the official religion of New Scandinavia. Government and Regions The failings of the old republic cautioned people of the danger involved with putting power into the hands of one person. Thus, the New Republic is based on a Council of Elders (which is based almost entirely off the government of the Green Protection Agency) and a Council of Representatives. Government Organization The Councils are overseen by the Grand Minister, the ruler of the country, and consist of: *The Council of Elders. This high council consists of the following elected ministers: **The Minister of Trade **The Minister of Foreign Affairs **The Minister of Economics **The Minister of Communications **The Minister of Internal Affairs **The Minister of Citizenship **The Minister of Defense *The Council of Representatives. These officials are elected by each region (see below) and are distributed as follows: **3 Representatives from Joutua -lta Jää **5 Representatives from Affärer Härbärgera **5 Representatives from Fjell av Roen **6 Representatives from Skoger av Velstand **6 Representatives from Itäinen Tilukset **6 Representatives from Veres Keskeinen Tilukset Political Divisions New Scandinavia consists of six Områdena av Politisk Framställande (SD: Regions of Political Representation), which serve solely as a way to ensure the fair represntation of all the people of the country. The six Områdena av Politisk Framställande are: #''Joutua -lta Jää'' (FN: Land of Ice) - The northernmost region, and by far the coldest. #''Affärer Härbärgera'' (SD: Trader's Harbor) - Located in the westernmost part of the nation, this region is home to New Scandinavia's largest port. #''Veres Keskeinen Tilukset'' (FN: New Central Lands) - Reataining the name of the old region, this Områdena av Politisk Framställande is in the central part of the nation, and home to Stor Välbärgad Stor stad av Skandinavien. #''Fjell av Roen'' (NG: Mountains of Peace) - Named for the mountains that take up most of this southwestern region, this is New Scandinavia's most popular tourist destination #''Skoger av Velstand'' (NG: Forests of Prosperity) - This heavily forested Områdena av Politisk Framställande in the south is home to much of the pig farming industry in New Scandinavia. #''Itäinen Tilukset'' (FN: Eastern Lands) - This region takes up almost all of the countries eastern segment, and produces much of the uranium in the nation. It maintains a strong Finnish heritage. Trades Resource Trades New Scandinavia was previously a member of a multi-color trade circle, but this ring was peacefully severed in favor of an all green trade circle of an identical setup. The circle requires aluminum, cattle, fish, iron, lumber, marble, pigs, spices, sugar, uranium, water, and wheat, and provides the bonus resources of beer, fast food, and construction. The ring consists of the following nations, as well as New Scandinavia: *Old Guard **Soviet States Mk III, ruled by Darkest Wish **Free Quebec, ruled by Queen *Ronin **Thorstrung, ruled by HelgavonLichtenstein *The Centurion Brotherhood **Eastern Commonwealth, ruled by Lord Goldfinger *Alpha Omega **The Bulldog, ruled by The Bulldog Technology Trades New Scandinavia is currently selling technology to the following nations: *$3,000,000, 2 Rounds of 50 technology **Global Alliance and Treaty Organization ***Larisa City, ruled by shadowman ***Ile de France, ruled by Marcus Scotus ***boxcardudeguy, ruled by boxcardudeguy ***Wu Shu, ruled by tomwushu